


The Red prince and the Blue Warrior

by TheDarkForrest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkForrest/pseuds/TheDarkForrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Katara and Zuko seek revenge for the death of Katara's mother, but before the final battle. Katara and Zuko sparr to teach Aang a thing or two about how the world works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red prince and the Blue Warrior

“You ready Aang?”  
Katara cocks one hip playfully and winks. The caramel beauty’s luscious dark hair that is usually styled in cascading waves down her spine is pinned back, although some whisps of hair have already escaped their prison. Her sparkling blue eyes narrow as she glimpses into the sun. She is the image of serenity and determination.  
“ I still don't know why I can't spar you instead! If I'm going to beat the Fire Lord then I have to practice!” Aang exclaims, voice higher than usual. Katara gives him a soft smile and shakes her head.  
“You need to build up your strength! And besides, I don't get to spar Zuko very often. Just sit back and take some notes.”

Katara is oblivious to Aang’s true reasoning for his reluctance. He looks over. Zuko was...different. His aura bled fire and passion; combined with charcoal colored hair accentuating deep amber eyes that could pierce one’s soul. Zuko is a fiery enigma. Aang, shaking his head, takes a seat on one of the nearby rocks and is surprised to see Toph already seated primly, waiting.

“Toph? You hate spars, why are you here?”  
Toph turns her face sharply in his direction,“ this one's going to be different.”  
“ but how do you know-”  
“- I just know twinkle toes! Now pay attention! “ She slaps him on the back of his head and Aang turns his gaze to the pair. The spar begins as any other spar might. Katara yells and sends a wall of water at Zuko with such an intensity that Aang does not anticipate. He feels a betraying sense of satisfaction coiling in his lower stomach; he hopes the waves carry Zuko away. There is no such luck. The Prince slashes through the wall and water droplets cascade around him. Then Zuko send a rebuttal of his own. A fire whip lashes out quickly at the waterbender. The flames lick the air dangerously close to Katara’s face before being engulfed in a bubble of water. 

Aang is helplessly entranced.

Toph’s voice rips Aang out of his stupor, “ see, it starts ordinary, like any other spar would .She sends an attack and he sends one back. but then-”  
Katara and Zuko are now engaging in hand to hand combat. Each punch is met with a block, and each jab is met with a forearm.  
“ they begin to dance-”  
blow after blow.  
“ each move intentional-”

each partner holds their ground unwilling to yield; unwilling to surrender.

“ like they were cut from the same cloth-”

because that was the deal they made on the battlefield. 

“ like they were made for each other.” 

Toph breathes, and suddenly the air feels a little bit warmer, and Aang struggles to swallow back the jealousy that threatens to leap out of his throat. 

“ the outcome of the spar has already been decided-”

Katara delivers a fatal blow and slices Zuko’s thigh. He stumbles a little, and for split second it looks like it she has won the fight. Then, Zuko grits his teeth, cauterizes the wound, and lashes out. 

“-the pawns are in place.” 

Zuko is ferocious with his attacks now, almost in a frenzy, and if his attacks hadn't been so cold and calculating, Aang would have sworn he’d lost all control. 

“ -the boards already been set.” 

Katara cries out as finally, finally Zuko lands a blow. Aang chokes on the boulder in his throat.

“ I don't want to watch this anymore,” he croaks unable to deny the passionate dance going on in front of him. It was like...soulmates finding each other for the first time. 

“ I know.”

Toph reaches over to clutch his hand. 

Katara gazes fiercely at Zuko. There's the jealousy again. She has looked at Aang with those same eyes, so why does it feel like she was never his?

“You can't choose who your heart wants,” Toph says simply. 

”But now, watch. You have to. They did this for you; they give you this special gift and now...you have to watch Aang!” Toph commands, a desperate note creeping into her voice, because Aang has to see it and understand.. right? so Aang’s eyes find the intimate scene once more.

“you've got to use your opponent’s energy against them-” 

blow for a blow. 

“- it's all about the exchange of power-”

a well-aimed jab slices Katara's cheek.

“ getting lost in each other-”

Two Titans, from different families, with different experiences, yet more powerful than one can even hope to imagine. The blue Warrior with her lithe yet built frame; commanding the seas to her will. She resides in the ice with a cool, gentle exterior, yet full of passion and strength. The red Prince, who exudes a burning passion and strength, but is a tortured, sensitive soul longs to live among the ashes, and wants someone who will love and be loved as invincibly as a thousand burning suns.

“ until they-”

Aang can visibly see their chi’s, see two halves of a soul reaching towards each other, creating a power more invincible than any other force in this life or before. The air around the blue Warrior and the red Prince pulses as they send one more at attack towards each other. The tension is palpable, Aang squints as two burning golden orbs of energy, only inches away from the pair, shudder and melt together, creating a complete sphere of Chi. The Warrior’s once orderly hair now hangs in strands around her face while the Prince’s charcoal locks are stuck to his forehead. 

“are one.”

The attacks collide and Aang is temporarily blinded from the sheer brightness. Toph stands up abruptly. 

“it's time to go.”

She pulls Aang sharply by the arm and briskly starts walking away. With tears streaming down his face, and lets out a quiet sob and follows Toph. After a few seconds, he wrenches his hand away from her and turns to stare at the pair one last time. The lights dimmed slightly and Aang can make out the pair. Zuko is on his knees and his Warrior towers above him. She caresses his face gently and that's all Aang sees before they're swallowed up again. Later on, Aang will see the look in Katara's eyes as Zuko asks her to fight Azula with him for their final battle. Aang does not miss the way their fingertips brush slightly, as if they're sharing a secret. 

“ she was never mine.”

Aang contends heavily before jumping off Appa to meet Sozien and save the world, or die trying.


End file.
